1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device such as a portable terminal apparatus including a display function in a rotatable and/or openable/closable housing, and, more particularly, to an electronic device that can switch screens, functions, etc., by rotating a displaying unit, a control method thereof, a control program thereof, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some conventionally known portable terminal apparatuses, housings include folding and rotating functions, and a displaying unit and an input operation unit are included in different housings. In such a portable terminal apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-228767, a first housing including a displaying unit is rotatable relative to a second housing overlapping the first housing in a closed state; if the first housing is rotated clockwise relative to the second housing, a first screen is displayed on the displaying unit; and if the first housing is rotated counterclockwise relative to the second housing, a second screen is displayed on the displaying unit (abstract, FIG. 7, etc.).
By the way, when the displaying unit is configured to be rotated and switched to different screens, a plurality of screens can be used to display a multiplicity of contents. Although the first screen and the second screen are displayed by right and left rotation, respectively, and different contents are displayed on the first screen and the second screen to display a wide variety of contents on a plurality of screens in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-228767, applications are merely assigned by operating the housing when each screen displays a menu screen or an address book screen. For example, when creating an e-mail, an e-mail creating screen is activated; an e-mail creating process is performed on the single screen; and the e-mail creating screen can merely be changed to other functions by operating the housing. A complicated process operation is needed for the application and the screen operation. To utilize such functions, a user must be familiar with the relationship between the function and operation and must learn the operation.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-228767 does not disclose or indicate such problems and does not disclose or indicate a configuration, etc for solving the problems.